


That One Time Miss Layton Almost Gave Up

by orphan_account



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Anger, Crying, Dialogue Light, Drabble, Gen, POV First Person, Puzzles, Rubix Cubes, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Katrielle struggles to solve the mystery of a Rubix cube.
Relationships: Ernest Greeves & Katrielle Layton
Kudos: 8





	That One Time Miss Layton Almost Gave Up

The office door creaked open. I poked my head in to inspect the office. I spotted Miss Layton at her desk, fiddling with a small, multi-colored cube. Her face had become a bright red, like a cherry. Her eyes looked like they were about to bulge out of her head. 

"Is everything alright Miss Layton?" I asked. She looked up from the cube. She threw the cube hard onto the carpet floor. She huffed and sunk into her chair. She crossed her arms. "I can never solve that puzzle." She spat.

I gasped. Miss Layton, _the_ daughter of Professor Layton, can't solve a puzzle? Impossible! It couldn't be true.

I frowned. "Miss Layton, do you need help?" I asked. She didn't respond. I sighed. "Solving puzzles together can help," I said. Miss Layton looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to try it?" I asked. She sighed. "Okay..." She responded. I beamed and picked up the cube. I ran over to her desk and placed it down.

We twisted the cube several times, failing in the process. But, eventually, we got all sides with a color for each.


End file.
